Databases are commonly used tools for maintaining and tracking data. For example, The Oracle Database (commonly referred to as Oracle RDBMS) is an object-relational database management system produced and marketed by Oracle Corporation. These databases generally have mechanisms to gather statistical information. However, the statistics mechanisms may not be sufficient or useful in a multitenant database system.